Love Of a Moon Princess
by BladeOfLife
Summary: After smalllady goes back to the moon,She must get used to all the custums she once had before.Then She's surprised by a special friend,who she thought she'd never see.Then Promised to be married to a man she hates,to save her people from a war.
1. The Birthday

CHAPTER ONE:THE BIRTHDAY

She awoke to the smell of food cooking down in the kitchen and her stomach roared at her.  
Instead of getting dressed and going down for breakfast,she ran to her bedroom window and looked down at earth.  
She thought it was the most beautiful thing,and couldn't wait until she went back there.But for now she was here,  
on the moon.  
She heard a light tap on the door and spun around in surprise.  
"Come in."she told them. And in came one of the house servants,holding a rather large box decoraded with many ribbons and bows.  
"why If it isn't the birthday girl." He said with a half smile.Everyone seemed exited.All except the birthday girl.Then he pulled out something else.Only this time it was a long white dress.  
"The king and queen wanted you to wear this tonight at the ball, and breakfats is waiting for you downstairs miss." Then he nodded his head at her and left the room quietly.  
Small lady stood there,looking at the dress and the gift.Sometimes she wished she could just walk around in jeans like she used to but she knew the king and queen,..her parents wouldn't like that.So she washed up, brushed her hair into two tall large buns and got dressed for breakfast.

at breakfast:  
Queen serenity looked at her king with a smile.  
"what?" he asked looking confused.  
"well,I'm just happy about all this time small lady has been back.It's been..how many years? and now shes finally a woman"  
King Endymion laughs and says,  
" what should we do thats special for her 13th birthday?" But before Serenity answers,The princess walks in and sits down.  
"...morning" she mumbled before stuffing her face.When she noticed her parents looking wide eyed,she slowed down and her face reddened.  
she had forgotton how hungry she was before.  
"Morning" The king and Queen almost said in unison.Serenity cleared her throat and pushed her long golden hair back.  
"I hope you enjoy the ball."she said "I got many of the people to bring the children,uh,people your age, so you wont feel unconfortable"  
" It will help you get more friends,since I'm sure you miss your friends back on earth."her father said.  
The word "earth" made her just remember. so since he brought it up she kept it up.  
"mother,Father,When will I be able to visit earth?"She asked trying to use her puppy eyes.  
Endymion and Serenity exchanged glances as if talking to eachother in their head and the king said "In about 3 years"  
Small lady acted as if this didn't bother her.Although it did.She simply got up from the table,picked up diana and went back to her room.

The ball:  
"happy birthday" Almost everyone told her.To tell the truth she was getting tired of that phrase.SHe walked into the back room where most of the other people her age were.And didn't care that she was leaving "her " party.  
She wasn't surprised when most of them mumbled "happy birthday" or something,so she looked around for some familiar faces and tried to start a convo.But someone beat her to it.  
" How was earth?" Her friend Sakura asked her.She hadn't seen sakura in a long time and was surprised on how much she changed.  
She still had some of her childish features but she was once the shortest,and now she stood much taller then small-lady.  
"Well-" she began,but was cut short "How could she possibly remember?That was years ago"  
When she turnedshe saw a much older boy maybe about 14 or 15.He had dark brown wavy hair that covered one eye,and he looked extremly rude.  
"well I do remember" she snapped being almost as rude as he was,and continued.  
"It was much more colorful then the moon.It had all sorts of green and Browns and yellows.And Not everything was so formal as it is here"  
Everyone "oohed" and "AAhhed" as she went into detail.Except the boy of course.Then she heard her name being called back into the ballroom and everyone followed.  
"My daughter we have a surprised guest." He father said.Then he stepped aside and surprised her with her dear old friend.  
She gasped in shock as she looked at someone she hadn't seen in what felt like foreverand thought wouldn't see again.Forgetting all formality She ran into Helios arms. 


	2. Greetings from a friend

CHAPTER TWO:GREETINGS FROM A FRIEND Their Embrace soon ended when they notice everyone was watching.  
"B-b-but..hOw?" Small lady asked now so confused.But before Helios replied her father came up behind her and put his arm around her.  
"I will explain everything in the morning.But fornow please enjoy your speacial guest."he told her.Then everyone went back to the party.  
The children went back to the room to chat.  
" so what's your name?" they asked.So he told them, and about small lady and him and how they had met.  
After everyone left the party,the princess showed helios to his room.

"but I still dont understand." she told him as they walked.  
"Like your father said,everything will be explained in the morning.We don't want to overload you with information.And for now it's good to realax"  
They stoped at the door and looked at eacher.Helios lowers his face to her, and was,what felt like milimiters away.When small lady was sure he was going to kiss her,he only whispered "goodnight..." and walked into his room.Even after the door was closed,she tood there.Waiting for her heart to start again.

The next morning The next morning,the princess woke to the same ol' smell,same birds chirping,same old same old.Only this time she was extreamly excited.  
She ran to her closet and picked out her favorite dress. Then the after fully dressed and cleaned she went to the mirror and Smoothed her hair back.when she started putting her long pink hair in the usual hair style she stoped,and kept it down,making her look older in a way.Then she ran downstairs in rush more to see her old friend then to eat breakfast.  
Everyone exchanged their "good mornings" and ate,but the princess was finished before everyone.Mostly because she wanted breakfast to be over to have some alone time with Helios.When everyone was done,first the king wanted to explain things out to Usagi.  
"you see," he told you "We needed some help around the palace with some...things and when we looked into your past to see if there was anyone who cold help we saw helios here.With some minor adjustments we brought him here to..Help us in many ways for quite a while." Small-lady noticed everytime he paused, her mother helios and him would exchange glances as if they wern't telling her something but she didn't pay much attention to it.When King Endymion was done speaking,she asked if helios would join her,in a walk through the palace and happily he agreed.

The walk Walking side by side small-lady wanted to reach up and touch helios hair,but instead kept her hand close by her side.  
"It's been so long.." she almost whipered "Yeah." was all he said starring into nothing.  
" So why are you here again?"She asked now curious all over again.  
"thats not important right now."he said almost instantly and spun her around so she would face him.  
But then rini,remembering last night took a step closer and tiptoed high enough for her lips to reach his.  
At first he stood there amazed with his arms by his side,but then raped it around her waist only pulling closer.  
But quickly pushed her away.  
"But I thought-" she starting but he stoped her.  
"No.." was all he said "okay." was all she could think of.She knew what she did was wrong and helios and her went on as if nothing had happened,soon forgot about it,or hoped the other one did.

3 years later Helios had become an offical worker at the palace and still no one would tell small-lady why.  
Small-lady and her friend Sakura went to Visit Mars to see Hikami and Queen Serenity Went along with them to Hikami mother,Queen Mars.  
It only took about an hour to get there and when they arrived everyone was delighted to see each other.  
Queen Mars Stood looking very beautiful.Her long black hair flowed down to her back and her red silky dressed draged behind her and she almost looked as if she were floating to them as she approched.Behind her ran a very small girl,probally about 8 or 9. She,too,Had long black hair and looked extremly Shy.Her red skirt poofed outwards and went above her knees and her long sleeves went past her knees!  
She looked at all three of them then picked up the sides of her skirt,  
crossed one leg in front of the other,then bent so low to the ground it seemed as if her face would kiss the pebbled floor.Small ledy half expected Queen Mars to do the same but instead she simplely nodded her head and Serenity did them same,so sakura and Small-lady did the "Small-lady,why dont you,sakura and hotaru walk around?" Mars told her. In other words Small-lady thought,you want the children to get lost.She couldn't help it but feel her face burn in anger.when she turned 13 she was an "adult" so why still treat her like a kid when she was 16?But instead of saying this she mumbled,  
"yes mother" and went about.  
While hikami played with the animals,sakura sat besides small-lady "Ohmigosh."she said "what?" asked Small-lady " Don't you know who likes you"  
Smalllady felt her face fluster.She suddenly remember the night 3 years ago with Helios,but pushed it out of her mind.She pressed agaist the gate wall and put her knees up to her face and hugged herself.  
"w-who?" she almost whispered.  
"Duh!Hansamu! Can't you tell?" sakura almost screamed But Small-lady was so confused.Who the hell was Hansamu? so she asked and sakura explained.Then Small-lady remembered.He was the Dark brown haired boy at her parties.  
"So do you like him?"sakura asked now excited.Lady blushed.NO! she wanted to scream I HATE HIM!  
"no" was all she said.  
"suuure" sakura didn't believe her," well you'll have to deal with him tonight."

That night Small-lady heard a knock on the door.  
"You may enter"  
And In came Helios.He looked at small-lady carefully and noticed things he hasn't noticed before.He has been so busy doing things for the king,He didn't see that small lady wasn't so small anymore.After a while they noticed they were starring at each other.  
"C-can I help you?" Small-lady asked.  
"Yes,um..."he stopped to look at her again,But the silence was broken by Ladys window breaking. In shook she spun around to look what did that and everything went fuzzy.

"where am I"  
Lady serenity was scared now.She looked around and did not reconize anything at all.  
Her long white dress was cut, and it took her some time to realise she was laying on the hard cold floor in the dirt.She leaned up,and looked at her hands.Both were bleeding badly.  
Suddenly above her was a Woman With Long Siliver hair and a black dress.She had A long sword and held it at small-lady.  
"well,Well If it isn't the princess herself"  
Just as the woman was about to stab her with the sword a bright light came and she heard the sound of a horse.Then she awoke.

Back to the room "Small-lady"  
She woke up with helios above her and looked down at her hands.  
Bleeding.Was it a dream or real?  
"H-helios?what happened...?" 


End file.
